50 Choses qui prouvent que vous êtes dépendantes
by Dook.DooKie
Summary: Si vous vous retrouvez dans la moitié des points minimum, vous êtes sans doute dépendent e de Sherlock BBC, mais après tout, y'a pas de mal si? :D
1. 1 à 50

**Muahaha, je suis dans ma période d'écriture, alors j'en profite ! Bon, après voir la fic facebook, bah, la fic 'liste' avec : 50 choses qui prouve que vous êtes accro à Sherlock.**

**Note de l'auteur : que ceux qui disent que c'est facile comme fic, aller trouver cinquante raison...! XD**

**Bon aller, go ! **

**°0OoO0°**

_50 Choses qui prouvent que vous êtes dépendant(e)s de Sherlock._

1 . Dans le taxi, tu te souviens du chauffeur.

2 . Tu signes tes message 'SH' et l'autre te réponds signé 'JM'.

3 . Tu as appelé ton lapin bluebell.

4 . Tu aimes le violon.

5 . Tu as regardé si le site de John et celui de Sherlock existaitent.

6 . Tu les as trouvés.

7 . Tu les as ajoutés à tes favoris. ( 1 )

8 . Sur ton téléphone, ton écran de veille, c'est '' I AM |S|H|E|R| LOCKED''

9 . Les écharpes, si elle sont pas bleu, t'en veut pas.

10 . Les pull en laine moche, et bah t'aime bien.

11 . Tu veux être le nouveau colocataire de Sherlock pour te faire 'enlever' par Mycroft.

12 . Tu veux être le nouveau colocataire de Sherlock parce ' 221b Baker Street ', ça gère comme adresse.

13 . Tu veux Mrs Hudson comme concierge.

14 . Tu t'amuses à mettre des bouts de saucisses dans un sachet avec un liquide douteux, et tu attends que t'as mère s'évanouisse en prenant le sachet dans le bac à légume.

15 . Tu as reproduis le smiley sur ton mur.

16 . Tu as déjà fais semblant de tirer sur ton mur en visant ce smiley.

17 . Tu vérifie toujours l'emballage du papier dans lequelle était le chocolat que tes grand-parent ton offert : on ne sait jamais.

18 . La musique classique ? Oui, mais que la Pie Voleuse de Rossini.

19 . Tu as déjà essayé de prendre le pouls des gens trop près de toi.

20 . Quand un personnages meurt dans une série, et bah toi tu t'en fiche, il est pas mort et t'en ait sûr.

21 . Tu as appris à écrire '' Benedict Cumberbatch '' en une fois.

22 . Tu connais le titre de chaque épisode (en même temps, y'en a que 6...)

23 . Tu considère la fin de la saison 1 comme de la torture psychologique : on n'arrête pas une saison dans un moment pareil !

24 . Quand ta mère te demande quelque chose, tu lui réponds '' I am not your Housekeeper ''

25 . Le fait de trouver une tête humaine dans ton frigo te paraîtrait presque plausible.

26 . Tu dis au premier type que tu croise qui te saoule de la fermer car il fait baisser le QI de toute la rue.

27 . Tu ne peux pas dire '' And honey, you should see me in a crown '' sans imiter Moriarty.

28 . Tu considère Moriarty comme l'un des méchants qui gère le plus mine de rien.

29 . Tu considère Moriarty comme l'un des gars qui gère le plus mine de rien.

30 . Tu a cherché sur internet le nom complet d'Anderson.

31 . Tu as fait un schéma à ta famille pour expliquer comment Sherlock à mis en scène sa 'mort', et tu sais que tu as raison.

32 . Tu as réfléchie si tu prendrais le flacon de droite ou le flacon de gauche, et tu as eu la plus grande frustration de ta vie de ne pas savoir lequel te tuerai.

33 . Dès que tu peux, tu relèves le col de ta veste à la façon Sherlock.

34 . Quand tu te retrouve face à un problème de maths, et bah, c'est un problème à trois patch.

35 . Tu t'es mis à boire du thé au lait.

36 . Tu suis des yeux une personne qui porte un peu trop de rose à ton goût.

37 . Mais t'as pas résister à acheter une valise rose.

38 . Et une coque rose pour ton téléphone.

39 . Quand tu réfléchis, tu joins tes mains sous ton menton.

40 . Tu trouve ton canapé mieux que ton lit.

41 . Tu vénère Gatiss et Moffat tous les soirs, et accessoirement Conan Doyle.

42 . Tu ne peux plus écouter les Bee Gees normalement, et encore moins Stayin' Alive.

43 . Ta sonnerie de portable est Stayin' alive, et quand ça sonne, tu demande si tu peux répondre, et ton ami te dis que tu peux, que tu as le reste de ta vie.

44 . Quand tu apprends la mort de quelqu'un à la télé, même si c'est pas correct, tu as quand même la 'tite voix de Moriarty qui résonne dans ta tête : '' C'est ce que les gens FONT ! '' et tu culpabilise.

45 . Tu trouve que tout le monde est idiot.

46 . Tu ne trouve pas que Mycroft est besoin d'un régime, mais en regardant bien... ça lui ferait pas de mal finalement.

47 . Tu t'es déjà demandé si un type qui s'appelle Sherlock et un autre qui s'appelle Mycroft, c'était pas un peu étrange au XXI ème siècle.

48 . Tu t'es dis que les médecins légistes, c'étaient pas que des vieux qui font hyper peur, mais que ça pouvait être Molly.

49 . Tu aimerais voler un cendrier à Buckingham.

50 . Tu as lu cette liste et tu t'es retrouvé dans plusieurs point.

**°0OoO0°**

**Voilà... Ce fut inutile:D**

**Et vous, vous avez d'autre preuve de votre ''Sherlock addiction'' ? ^^**


	2. 51 à 100

**Alors voici les points 51 à 100, écrit non par moi (et oui...) mais par Aoi Black Shiro (ou Shir ^^), que je remercie énormément de m'autoriser à le publier comme suite ici. **

**Si vous aimez cette suite (et bien sûr que vous l'aimerez!) voici son profil, laissez lui un petit message, ça lui fera très plaisir ! :D **

** www . fanfiction u/4109737/Aoi_Black_Shiro (sans les espaces ^^)**

**°0OoO0°**

Quand tu vois un gros chien, tu vérifies s'il n'y a pas de brouillard

52. Tu piques le PC de ton frère pour essayer de griller son mot de passe, et quand t'as essayé son prénom, le nom de sa copine et celui de son chien puis que ça n'a pas marché, tu retournes regarder Sherlock.

53. Tu ne t'es jamais dit qu'à 40 ans, avoir un coloc' c'était bizarre. même que plus tard, t'en auras un.

54. Ton peignoir est bleu.

55. Tu trouves que Sherlock, c'est joli comme prénom.

56. Quand tes amis disent quelque chose de barbant, tu réponds: 'boring!'

57. Tu veux que ton petit-ami porte une chemise violette.

58. D'ailleurs il est brun, grand et il a les cheveux bouclés. et des yeux magnifiques.

59. Oui, c'est un poster.

60. Tu veux que ta petite amie ressemble à Irène.

61. Quand ton père te fait des épinards, tu dis que manger ralentit tes capacités intellectuelles.

62. Tu veux un ami qui s'appelle John. et qui soit médecin. et sexy.

63. T'as déjà pris un pistolet à eau pour tirer sur les murs de ta chambre.

64. Tu ne manges plus de pizza. non maintenant, c'est indien ou chinois.

65. Tu vas aller voir Star Trek 2 parce que Benedict Cumberbatch joue dedans.

66. Tu ne t'es jamais dit que 3 épisodes pour une saison, c'était bizarre.

67. Tais ça t'énerve qu'il n'y ait que 6 épisodes en fait.

68. Tu détestes Percy Jackson parce que le tournage retarde la saison 3

69. Tu ne te balades qu'en taxi. mais ce n'est jamais toi qui payes.

70. Tu te dis qu'en fait, avoir une canne c'est trop classe

71. D'ailleurs tu la piques à ta grand mère

72. Tu donnes de l'argent aux SDFs pour qu'ils fassent partie de ton réseau d'information.

73. La chimie est subitement devenue ta matière préférée.

74. Tu as lu TOUTES les fanfics de Sherlock en attendant la saison 3

75. Tu appelles ton restaurant italien "chez Angelo", même si en vrai il s'appelle le Marco Paulo.

76. Tu as lu les Sherlock Holmes de Conan Doyle. en anglais. si ça c'est pas d'l'amour?

77. Quand tu es dans le métro, tu cherches un mec couvert de sang avec un harpon pour lui demander un autographe.

78. Quand ta sœur revient du travail, tu lui dis: 'you were in the Tube like that?' même si tu habites en France

79. Tu as toujours voulu habiter à Londres. oui oui, même s'il pleut tout le temps.

80. Tu prends ton parapluie même quand il ne pleut pas.

81. Tu as d'ailleurs cherché le même que Mycroft.

82. Pour toi Lestrade s'appelle Greg. même si Conan Doyle ne l'a jamais précisé, si Gatiss et Moffat l'on dit, c'est que c'est vrai.

83. Tu exiges que tes amis disent: 'brillant!' avec un accent anglais à chaque fois que tu dis quelque chose.

84. Tu as déjà crié 'A TERRE!' alors que c'était jute un gamin qui jouait avec un stylo à laser.

85. Tuand tu te sens trop en manque, tu écoutes la musique de Sherlock sur ton Ipod.

86. TU VEUX UN BLACK BERRY!

87. Tu ne t'es jamais dit que c'était bizarre de signer ses textos par ses initiales.

88. Et puis tu commences à le faire.

89. Ce n'est pas la série Mentalist qui a eu l'idée de faire un smiley jaune. C'est Gatiss et Moffat, point barre.

90. Pour toi se balader à poil avec un drap, c'est le summum de la classe.

91. Après avoir vu cette scène, tu t'es dit que les draps devraient être transparents.

92. Tu veux avoir un ami qui s'appelle Mike Stamford, histoire qu'il te présente à un certain 'private detective'

93. Tu trouves que c'est trop classe d'avoir une tombe à ton nom alors que t'es encore vivant.

94. Tu trouves que Sally, c'est débile comme prénom.

95. Après que tu aies vu tous les épisodes, la moitié de tes profs sont devenus des psychopathes. maintenant, ta bibliothécaire se tape ton proviseur et ta professeure de français est une espionne pour le gouvernement.

96. Ta psy est devenue folle à force de lui dire que ton meilleur ami est mort. ce n'est pas vrai, mais John t'as tellement fait pleurer.

97. Ton pire cauchemar, c'est un molosse au pelage brillant et aux yeux rouges.

98. Tu te méfies de tout ceux qui mâchent des chewing-gums

99. Tu as cherché les applications de Moriarty sur Iphone

100. Maintenant tu es convaincu que l'on peut être sexy ET intelligent.

**°0OoO0°**

**Voilà voilà, alors comme Shiro, si vous voulez me faire partager vos 'symptômes' de Sherlock Addiction Aiguë, laissez-les en Mp ou review, et je me ferais une joie de les rassembler ici, et vous n'êtes pas obliger de m'en sortir 50, une ou deux, c'est géniale aussi :D**


End file.
